Different This Time
by Rosa17
Summary: Missing scene season 2 between episode 3 and 4. Marian, Robin Hood.


Different this time by Rosa17

Missing scene: Season 2. Episode 4.

This is more of a missing scene between episodes three and four. I felt from watching episode four that there was a shift in their relationship and that they surely couldn't have last met in Locksley when rescuing Daniel to the roof scene, something in-between was missing, so here it is, or my interpretation of it anyway.

Robin slunk into the recess of the castle wall as two guards walked past, when the coast was clear he continued on his journey to a certain room in the castle. Hopefully unseen, it was late, gone midnight as he stepped quietly down the passageway. Gisborne was at Locksley, he and the gang had made sure of that before Much had accompanied Robin to Nottingham in the first place. Even though Much had warned of Robin's foolishness he also knew there were things to be resolved between his master and Marian and for that reason alone he was now skulking in the cold by the waste food chute.

The rapping on Marian's door had her fragile frame of mind more disconcerted than it already was, she draped a gown over her night dress, ran a hand through her hair, hoping that it was not Guy.

Impatiently she said "Who is it? Is it about my father?"

Robin wondered what she was talking about as he replied "It is me"

"Robin?" she replied, opening the door a jar, seeing that it was him and letting him in, making sure the door was securely closed behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk" he said without preamble.

"It can not wait?" she asked shaking her head at him.

"No it can not and it is safer for me to traipse about the castle after night fall"

"Tell me you did not come alone? Remember last time" she said, recalling the snake pit.

"Much is outside by one of our entrances" he assured her.

She visibly relaxed a little and walked to the window. His gaze never left her and she turned to meet his intense stare.

"What was happening at Locksley today?" he asked her, accusation in his tone.

"You were battling for your life, if I recall" she told him bristling.

"What about Gisborne?" he almost spat back at her "I thought you were friendly at Locksley last night and it seems I was right"

"Oh grow up" she retorted impatient with him and his allegation "I was only doing what you were doing with more intelligence"

They paused in their battle of words her reply had a familiar ring to it, of an event that neither wanted to relive again.

"It didn't look like it. It looked liked you cared for him more than me"

"Of course that is what it looked liked" she said exasperated with him "What was I supposed to do? Rescue you in front of everyone? How obvious would that have been? The only option I had was to rescue Guy, so you and the diamonds would be safe too. And to think I had to pay for my actions and now you are accusing me of choosing Guy over you" she hissed at him.

"Wait" he replied "You said you had to pay for your actions, how?"

"You did not hear what the Sheriff said as he walked away?" she asked her voice softer now.

"No" he retorted anger still flaring in his eyes.

"He told me I would pay. I later told him I would take gladly any punishment he threw at me….but….but he chose to punish me through my father who is now in the dungeon until I see fit to behave myself" she told him bitterness at the Sheriff's punishment in her timbre.

Robin took a step closer and another until they were perhaps a few feet apart.

"I am sorry I did not know"

"No there was no way you could, and I did not favour you over Guy"

""I am sorry I wasn't thinking straight" he finally admitted.

"No you were not" she said "If things were different do you think I would choose to be here where you can not be?"

He shook his head muttering "No" Then adding with more confidence "It has to be different this time; we must not fight in different directions for the same cause. We have to be united in everything we undertake…no more…."

"Jealousy?" she suggested raising her eyebrows at him and then smiling.

Marian reached out her hand and grasped his and drew it to her heart "See, feel" she said as he closed the gap between them "My hearts beats for you"

"Marian" he whispered softly his other hand caressing her cheek and pulling her to his face.

His lips stroked hers, inviting her to a kiss which thrilled her to her very core, wiping out their quarrel and laying the foundations of the time to come, of a future together fighting for the King while loving one another at the same time.

The End.


End file.
